Mad Gear Gang
The Mad Gear Gang featured prominently in the first two Final Fight games as the antagonists, terrorizing the citizens of Metro City. Members ''Final Fight'' Underlings * Andore *Poison *'El Gado' *'Roxy' - a palette swap of Poison with orange hair. *'Holly Wood' - El Gado's palette swap. He sported a goatee, wore a beige suit and a bandanna on his head. In some occasions, he came dressed in red and brandishing molotov cocktails, which he threw at the heroes just before leaving. This version was much weaker than usual, and required only one hit to be killed off. * Axl - a muscle-bound thug who was able to defend oncoming attacks, unlike other opponents. He had shoulder-long blond hair and wore a headband. Slash - Axl's palette swap. He had short, curly, dark hair. *'Two P' and J''' - a pair of punks dressed in baggy pants and jackets. Two P sported an orange mohawk, wore shades, dressed in orange and blue and had a dragon symbol on his back, while J had his blond hair upright, dressed in yellow and dark blue and had an atomic biohazard symbol on his back. In the game, they tend to strike when the player has their back turned on one of them. *'''Bred - exemplified the look of a typical Mad Gear thug, replete with knives. It was his car that got trashed in the bonus round of Final Fight. He wore a light brown suit and had dirty blond hair. *'Dug' - Head swap of Bred dressed in red. He's bald and wears shades. *'Jake' - A bearded thug who dresses similar to Bred and Dug, only his outfit is blue and he wears a vest. *'Simons' - A yellow-dressed head-swap of Jake with a clean shave face and shades. *'Bill Bull', Graham Oriber and Wong Who - A group of bald, obese men wearing pants with suspenders. Their attacks consisted of a charging headbutt and a kick. Bill Bull sported a chinstrap, G. Oriber sported a beard, and Wong Who had a braided topknot with no facial hair. Ringleaders *Belger *Abagail *Edi E *Damnd *Rolento *Sodom ''Final Fight 2'' Underlings * Atlas '''and '''Jony - A pair of scarred musclemen with strong defense. * Mic 'and '''Mark '- are short and odd-looking thugs. They are fast, with punch attacks similar to Two P.. * '''Bull and Elijah - take over the job of Bred as being the most basic enemies. Having a kick attack, they are also very predictable and are very slow. * Jack and Schot - are another form of basic thugs. * Elick - A pudgy man who wields an electrified tuning fork. * Elias '''and '''Eliot - A pair of club-wielding bad guys. * Mary and Eliza - A pair of athletic female knife wielders. Replaced by Leon and Robert in the international version. * Andore returns, along with Andore Jr. '''and '''G. Andore. Ringleaders * Won Won * Freddie * Bratken * Philippe * Retu * Rolento -having been replaced in the home version of the original game, he was featured as a boss in the console-only Final Fight 2. Trivia *The Mad Gear Gang was named after an earlier unrelated Capcom game named Mad Gear (LED Storm in the U.S.). *The Mad Gear Gang have cameos in the background of the destroyed Metro City stage in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. *The Mad Gear Gang also have cameos in the background of a stage in Street Fighter X Tekken. Damnd, Axl, Edi E., Retu, Belger, a gray haired Andore, possibly Hugo's father and later, Sodom are seen dancing to Kabuki motions and playing to japanese musical instruments. *Several of the members of Mad Gear are named after rock music elements (such as musicians, vocalists, band names and even album names), such as Poison named after a glam rock band of the same name, Roxy named Roxy Music, Axl and Slash named after Guns 'n' Roses members W. Axl Rose and Slash, G. Oriber inspired by guitarist Graham Oliver, Abigail named after King Diamond's album of the same name (considering the character uses a face paint like King Diamond), Simons based on Kiss' leader Gene Simmons. Category:Group & Organizations Category:Final Fight Category:Street Fighter Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:SNK vs. Capcom